


Happy Holiday

by RuinNine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fun, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinNine/pseuds/RuinNine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something that shot into my head as I watched Real smash Liverpool. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, unbetaed, and not from a native speaker, but heartfelt. ;)

— † —

 

 

“Is it that bad?”

 

Cris sounds way too unconcerned for his taste, kind of _amused_ actually, and it pisses him off to no end. “You have no idea. I'm never going to invite them again!”

 

He tiptoes forward a bit until he can take a look around the kitchen counter and into his living room. It is an unnecessary precaution, though, as Sergio and Gareth pay him no heed whatsoever. They're way too busy standing on _his_ couch and throwing M &Ms at _his_ TV. He can't suppress a long-suffering sigh which is drowned in their hollering as Steven Gerrard appears on the screen for the pitchside interviews. 

 

“Really, you have no idea.”

 

Cris is laughing outright now. “Trust me, I do.” There's something else in his voice, something that suspiciously sounds like experience, and Fabio feels himself being placated by it against his will. Until Cris speaks again, that is. “Did they start singing yet?”

 

As if on cue, Sergio and Gareth throw their arms around each other and start jumping on the covers, all the while performing a shaky and off-tune version of “You're shit and you know that you are! You're shit and you know that you are! You're...”

 

Without a word, he hangs up, but Cris' laughter is going to ring in his ears for a very long time. He fucking knows it.  


 

 

— † —

 

 

Thanks for reading! Hope it made you laugh. At least a bit. ;D


End file.
